This invention provides a means of protecting an occupant from collapsing structure or falling debris during disasters such as earthquakes, tornadoes, hurricanes, bomb blasts, etc., said invention is an independent structural chamber designed to be used around and above beds, office chairs, or anywhere an occupant may be sitting, standing, or reclining.